


Not Tonight

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Snow, drabbletag6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a tiny inn, Margaery wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

Cersei watches the snow dance lightly to the ground. She brings the goblet of wine to her lips and pauses, lingering in the magic of the scene. She always hated the snow and the North, but there is something about being trapped here, in this tiny inn far removed from King’s Landing. The snow is a blanket that isolates her from the world that she hates.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A familiar voice chimes out from behind. “We do not get this in Highgarden. It’s so…”

“… ethereal.” Cersei supplies, reluctantly giving in to Margaery’s prompt. 

The two women stand in silence for several moments, held rapt in the wonder of the silent night cast upon the realm. 

“Can I ask something?” Margaery broaches, hesitantly.

“If you must, I suppose.”

“Well…” She says bashfully. “Tommen fell asleep when we arrived and… Sansa told me about how the Northern children throw balled snow compete to hit each other with it.”

“And?” Cersei raises her eyebrows slightly.

“Will you come outside with me?” 

The buzz of the red wine and being isolated away from politics prompts Cersei to agree to this proposition. Though it is entirely improper, the women find themselves falling and laughing through the snow, clumsily tossing snow in every direction, hoping to hit each other. Then, they collapse, gowns soaked through, onto the ground.

“Did I win?” Margaery giggles.

“I thought I did.”

“Maybe it doesn’t matter?”

“Not tonight.” Cersei agrees, not realizing that their hands are intertwined under the snow.


End file.
